


Public Sex

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay loves. Lallybroch Library has a smutlander prompt to rewrite a sex scene from the book. I am doing the rock sex after the skirmish with the Grants from Outlander but in modern times. Enjoy. NSFW obviously.





	Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Claire.  
> Public sex  
> NSFW

They have been married but a few weeks. Still very much on their honeymoon. The concert was from a band they both wanted to see. And the summer outdoor venue was another attraction after just returning from their official honeymoon in the mountains of Scotland.  
They get there a bit late. Being newlyweds makes it hard to get out of bed in the morning. Or even late afternoon it seems. So they end up above the crowd in the 'balcony seats' of the venue, in the top of the rocks that line the park.   
"So sorry Claire. I should have got us closer."  
"No really. It is okay Jamie. We can still hear and we are well away of the crowd."  
He smiles pulling her against his chest as they scan the huge crowd. He sees she is right. The band is a popular one and there is no sitting room down below. But they have this whole area to themselves.  
The band starts up and the crowd down below roars. Jamie and Claire add their voices to the shout. They listen and sing along rocking along with the loud drum beat. The amps on either side of the huge auditorium echo the thrubbing base back up to where Jamie and Claire sit. It is starting to effect Jamie in an interesting way. His wife laughing and singing along, her curly hair hanging free, her whisky colored eyes sparkling, the tiny shorts and halter top she wears. They all tempt him badly.  
He tries to tell himself that they are in public. To tell himself that they are here to watch the concert. He tries but fails. He can't resist pulling her glorious arse against his cockstand.  
"Jamie, you can't be serious? We are in public."  
"I know baby but the music, thrubbing and echoing, and the sight of you in those shorts and halter top," he reachs up and cups her boobs, is driving me crazy. I want you and want you now." He grinds slowly against her while working his hands under the halter top.  
"Oh Jamie you are driving me crazy."  
"Join the club love." He casually thumbs her breasts as his increasingly growing cock presses against her arse and slit.  
"Will we be seen?" She moans out as he starts to kiss and suck on her neck.  
"Possibly if anyone cares to look up. But I don't think they will. And I truly don't care. I must have you now or die."  
"I don't think you will actually die." She is trying to think straight as he spins her around and drops his head. He suckles her through the thin cotton of the halter. "Ohhhhh." She moans dropping her hands to hold him in place. She doesn't know if he will die but she might if he doesn't fill her.  
He pushes it to the side and takes her now bared nipple deep in his mouth. And she ceases to care about right and wrong, the other people, the band they came to see, or anything but the feel of his tongue lavishing her. His cock, hard as steel and thrubbing against her core.  
She reachs down to free him. His groans join hers as she takes him in hand. She strokes him as he frees her other nipple and gives it equal attention.  
"Now Claire. I must be inside you now.!" She couldn't agree more. He unsnaps her shorts and pulls them down. He positions them so she is shielded by a big rock before entering her in one thrust.  
"Jesus!!" Her cry is drowned out by the roars of the crowd below them.  
"No. Just me Claire." He replies with a grin before the needs of his body take over. He pounds into her. She clings to him as his frantic rythmn hits her clit with each deep stroke.  
"I am...ohhhhhhahhhhhehhhh!" She screams as the most massive orgasm she has ever had takes her completely away from reality. The thrubbing beats streaming through the amps both, add to the power of it and drown out her cry of pleasure.  
He holds out a few more minutes and brings his wife to climax once more before his own massive orgasm rips through him. His cry joins the crowds as the band preforms their encore song.  
"Just in time," a breathless Claire says as they adjust their clothes.


End file.
